


Night visit

by Morenita326



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Late at Night, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: An unexpected night visitor in the Spellman house.





	Night visit

The house was still at the witching hour. Only the soft steps of the older sister hissed through the hallways. The moonlight, shining through the fragile clouds, lit the kitchen now and then.

Zelda was holding her glass of cold water in her hand and watching through the window into the woods when she heard it. It was not a familiar noise in that house. She turned around and there he was. Inches away from her, mischief in his eyes.

"What-" she began but he put a finger on her lips.

"Shhh" he whispered.

"Faustus..." she frown in confusion and fear.

He smirked and circled her waist with one arm while holding her hip with the other. He pressed her to his body and kissed her on the lips. She held his arms and slid her hands to his back, while he slid his down her waist and presses her hips to his.

Then they heard some steps caressing the wooden stairs. They looked at the door and back at each other.

"I want you" was all he said and suddenly they were at his office.

He took a step away, a small one, so that he could see her entire body.

"Take your clothes off" he ordered softly.

She complied looking at him while he looked at the parts of her body that the cloths were unveiling. His eyes sparkled the moment he could see her completely naked in front of him. 

"Now, undress me"

She raised an eyebrow a little surprised, that was unlike him. She moved her hands over his body, taking layers of clothes, brushing him with her own naked skin, appreciating the pleasure he was taking. If she had been uncertain of his intentions at first, the moment he started moving his tongue down her neck, caressing her nipples with his thumbs, all doubts vanished.

 


End file.
